One step ahead
by Tinymaninashoe
Summary: Kinda op naruto


I do not own natuto though I wish I did

 **First story on here also please note that I'm using a phone so please just make me aware of any grammar mistakes and one more thing to remember I'm very lazy so there'll ether be one chapter or a very inconsistent upload schedule**

 **October 10th**

"Run I will perform the seal" shouted the fourth and arguably best Hokage Minato namikaze "no you have yet to live the rest of your life I will perform it now give me the children" argued his predecessor hiruzen sarutobi Minato thought this over and agreed it is much more practical for him to survive this and he wanted no! Needed to see his kids grow. He took the two tightly wrapped bundles of off his wife kushina Uzumaki handing them over to hiruzen watching him perform the seal and summon the shinigami. Once the seal was halfway complete the fox had realized what was going on and attempted to attack but before anything devastating could happen Minato used the last of his chakra to hiraishin them a few measly meters but considering it was a giant toad you couldn't blame him but it was enough to dodge the attack and buy hiruzen enough time to perform the seal but because of the sudden movement he slipped up a slight bit the fox was grabbed and sealed, everything went right in that perspective, but all chakra was sealed into one child the female Naomi she whaled causing her elder by 1 minute to do the same. Hiruzen collapsed regretting his failure looking back to Minato and kushina mouthing I'm sorry. Minato ran to hiruzen to check if he still had some sort of hope even though he knew it was useless, while kushina ran to her children "Minato Naomi currently has more chakra than both us I think hiruzen messed up the sealing" she turned around looking for his reaction she saw him hurrying towards the children. "You're right while Naruto has the normal Uzumaki baby chakra level this can't be good" they looked at each other realizing what had to be done if Naomi survived the night.

 **(7 years later)**

A/N don't know what age you enter academy at so just gonna roll with seven

"Finally I've been waiting for forever" a young redhead yelled excitedly, the tall blonde smiled "we know and we're very excited to see our little girl become a ninja," he said smiling the entire time, then an older looking redhead joined in " maybe someday you'll even beat us in a fight.

"you know it," Naomi said laughing and the two older figures, Minato and kushina, joined in on the laugh "let's get ramen to celebrate" Minato spoke.

They turned towards the door of the kitchen and saw a younger blonde staring at them with teary eyes are "why is Naomi allowed in the Academy and I'm not this is not fair!"

"shut up you know you would just die from sparring you moron" she laughed

"she's right your not ready" repeated Minato while kushina nodded in subtle agreement "please ill train really hard and I'll be really strong" he begged clamping his hands together in a manner resembling prayer.

 **No, and that's final now go to your room now, or else there will be severe consequences** kushina screamed he turned with a droopy posture and surprisingly with a smile on his face

'hah with their emotions this high I can finally reach the library' he thought while running as fast as he could toward his father's library once he made it he smiled,usually it was protected with seals that would only allow access to those with namikaze or Uzumaki blood and since he had that they would just sense him going in and pull him straight back out.

Though this time he had managed to anger them causing their chakra control to become that of a Genin and thus any sensory abilities they once had were blocked by rage so he had about three minutes to look at all the scrolls he wanted since he was born with an eidetic

or photographic memory and that was pretty much his only advantage in life.

So he took a flick through all sealing booklets, c to s rank Jutsus for every element since he wasn't sure of his affinity he slipped a bit of chakra paper in his pocket as well.

And of course the two main attractions he took a peek at the scroll of sealing and the esteemed hiraishin formula.

And ran as fast as he could to his room carefully closing the door behind him he sat down at his desk taking out a piece of paper and copying down everything he saw and by the end, he had figured out a training schedule.

He had paid many a visit to the public library a couple years back reading books they had deemed useless but he had put them to good use the writings of four individuals were a giant influence on his current mind set.

Maito Gai and his writings about hard work, Itachi Uchiha on mastery before progress, Tobirama on the human mindset and finally Madara Uchiha who for some reason they let his writings in the public library but anyway his strategy guide was amazing he has stolen these books and took them home he reads them every six months.

He had figured that chakra control was needed training so was sealing and he should work on the jutsu as well last but not least he figured once a day he should not be able to move due to chakra exhaustion in order to increase chakra levels.

And so the training began

 **(3 years later)**

"And done!"a young blonde with slightly toned muscles he was wearing black body armor black trousers, black gloves and a black half face mask similar to Kakashi's he was just finished his 500th lap of Konoha.

He had finished his training so he stuck with his rule headed home sneaking through the window and lying in his bed he concentrated, slowly a blue aura appeared around him eventually his entire room was pitch white, suddenly it disappeared and we see a passed out naruto lying on his bed.

he had changed a lot over these three years, embracing his four favorite authors mentality's a lot more training his mind and body to perfection.

His chakra exhaustion technique had increased his chakra to far above kage level in fact overall he was about high kage level.

He had mastered all jutsu he was given and had mastered hiraishin.

Naruto had woke up he had dreaded this day for a long while now the day Minato would force him into the academy, but he had also planned a way to get out of this it was simple really, anbu he knew how to do it as well.

His father was forcing him into the academy for publicity reasons so If he just asked him to join anbu he would accept then expecting him to die he would probably change the story to make him look good.

So he got out of bed got changed and walked downstairs into the kitchen giving a slight nod he said "father, mother, sister" they looked at him but quickly turned back to their food.

Getting on with the plan he continued "father, I request to be sent to anbu instead of the academy" just as expected Minato took the bait hook line and sinker he could see a slight smirk on Minato's face showing that he realized how he could make himself look good by saying that the weaker of the siblings were strong enough for anbu then when naruto died he would say he had trained a loyal member of Konoha who died protecting his village making the villagers respect him more.

"request granted" kushina was sure there was a reason for this either way she couldn't care less but Naomi was **FURIOUS** her stupid idiotic moronic dobe of a brother was allowed access to anbu but **she** had to sit through **five WHOLE year's.** Of academy and would only be promoted to genin father and mother had trained her to jounin level but she knew she could not fight it for it was father his decisions were final and that was that so she simply scowled at him letting hate build inside her saved for a later date.

"Anbu!" one anbu member appeared with a weasel mask "yes Hokage-Sama," the anbu said with no emotion in his voice and not a single change in tone the entire sentence.

"take my son to the anbu headquarters and register him as a one-man team" the anbu turned his head slightly to look at Naruto, he took a few steps forward and grabbed Naruto's arm and disappeared.

"weasel huh, so where do I go to get signed up"

The blonde said while staring at the anbu member "just follow me" he started to walk at a decent pace and the blonde followed suit.

 **(back with the family)**

"why," kushina asked in a curious manner raising a single eyebrow to further show her curiosity, Naomi just stared at Minato looking an explanation as well though instead of genuine curiosity it was pure rage and hatred that fueled her curiosity.

"simple really, he is not ready for anbu, in fact, the only reason we were sending him to the academy was for publicity, but since he had requested anbu status we can have all the more publicity, and when he ultimately dies we say it was an impossible mission,And he fought to the end to protect his village" Minato explained with a smirk, kushina also gained one, but Naomi she had a full-blown mad smile her eyes were wide she was holding in a laugh which resulted in small abrupt chuckles.

Minato stood up "well, from here on we begin a new life, a better, one without naruto" he began to walk away from the two females in his life who both shared an identical smirk.

 **(back with Naruto)**

Welcome to anbu, since the homage has requested it you shall be a one-man team so since the masks are made for easy communication on the field we will give you a blank mask and refer to you as blank".

"Understood sir, is there a mission ready for me or shall I be on standby for a while," he asked instantly gaining the ability of emotionless speaking "well there is one thing since you are so strong you could take part in a one-man mission we request that you help weasel massacre the Uchiha clan, before you ask this is to stop a coup d'etat"

Naruto nodded "I see, probably believe they are being oppressed" the commander nodded, then shouted for weasel who appeared instantly beside Naruto " I'm guessing this is my partner" the commander nodded, Itachi turned towards Naruto and shook his hand

 **A/N I had the entire massacre written out and for some reason, it deleted the important things to take away is that Naruto has met a masked figure who helped with the massacre and he killed the Uchiha with ease. I'm just too lazy to write that out again sorry.**

Naruto walked away from the Uchiha compound covered in blood, adrenaline was pumping through his veins that was his first real test of strength.

He knew that Itachi would leave the leaf though he wasn't sure about his relationship with that masked man who seemed to know, though he would keep that to himself he didn't want Minato to cause more interference with Itachi's life, though he did not know Itachi too well he could tell this would ruin what little life he had left.

 **(the next day)**

He had thought it through step 1 of his plan had been commenced now all he needed was a little nine tails chakra finely siphoned through a strong prototype armor seal.

See his first attempt at armor seals had one fatal flaw

 **(flashback 1 year)**

Naruto figured that he was good enough with seals to make an original one so he decided on protection, a kind of weightless armor and so it commenced.

After a bit of tinkering, he wasn't good enough to make both physical protection and chakra protection so he decided on physical he was good enough with taijutsu to protect himself.

So it went on and eventually, he made the best seal he could and to the testing ground, it was taken.

When he arrived he smashed a Rasengan into himself activating the barrier seals and he wasn't struck, but he could feel a slight increase in chakra

and instantly realized his mechanisms fatal flaw it did not stop attacks it changed the form of the chakra injecting it into whoever was on the other side of the seal.

This made him realize he had much to learn for someone could use this to block his chakra pathways by controlling the chakra, but this was a blessing and a gift if he used this slowly enough he could smother the other chakra with his own transferring it over to him.

 **(flashback end)**

Eventually, he realized that this could be used to achieve pseudo sage mode, only better, because he was making the chakra his own he could continue gathering chakra until he felt he was strong enough.

But everybody had a limit he had been training to stretch his every day though.

So he got to sneaking Naomi was attending the academy so he could quite easily get some it radiated off her he just needed to get there before the rest of the class.

So he began to run from rooftop to rooftop until he saw the academy, he simply slid through the window and placed an armor seal on the chair, and a chakra connector seal on the chair as well which would replace the chairs chakra network with his.

And so he watched as class began and his sister took her set he was interested, she seemed to be popular a lot of boys we're sparing her glances while a lot of girls were itching to talk with her.

And has the day ended he watched as she up and left he felt the nine tails chakra stuck in his back around the armor seal he needed it to stay nine tails chakra for his plan.

And now for the last step some blood.

Sasuke Uchiha had narrowly escaped the crowd of fangirls and was currently making his way home on some rooftops.

He was caught off guard by a blur which grabbed his wrist turning it around sticking a needle in it, he looked up to see a silhouette even though there was light the figure was surrounded in complete darkness.

"who are you and why do you need my blood" he looked at what he assumed was the masked man's face "simple question not so simple answer I'm afraid as of now you do not require an answer, but I have a... request of sorts tell your Hokage I said hi and tell him I asked about the twins".

With that, he was gone

 **(with Minato )**

The Hokage was currently so angry the amount of chakra leaking from him was suffocating his anbu guards.

" **blank** " he roared furiously instantly an anbu appeared in front of him "yes dad," Naruto said drawing out the dad to infuriate Minato even more.

"how did you survive against the Uchiha they had Sharingan and you, you're genin at a push," he said furrowing his brow "well, you see I was like boom and bam and then I started to lose and then I went like boom! And red stuff came out of me and floated around me it was so awesome"

Minato was shocked all this time he thought that Naomi had had all the nine tails chakra how could it be that Naruto had some too.

He would have to train both of them actually no he wouldn't train Naruto he would never train naruto he'll just leave it.

"is that right naruto okay just, just tell me if that ever happens again okay?" he said pinching his nose

"I will dad what is that red stuff anyway," he said curious to Minato's answer.

"nothing that you need to know," he said starting to get irritated with his son.

"But I mean it made me super strong I could beat up the scary eye people," he said trying to pry a response out of Minato

"Look Naruto just get out and shut up no more questions if it happens again you tell me got it"

Naruto was confused his plan was perfect convince Minato that he had nine tail chakra. it's almost like he's purposefully doing it unless he is.

But why what reason is there to abandon a family member for no reason, this would complicate things, make it even harder for him to wriggle his way into the family.

Before he could retort again he heard a knock at the door, he turned around and saw Sasuke walk in with the Hokage's assistant.

"Hokage-sama I have an enemy attack to report," he said straightening his posture and raising his chin.

"Go ahead don't miss a detail," said Minato trying to relax from his talk with Naruto

sasuke continued to tell Minato what happened and he took the bait believing it to be the masked man from the massacre. Obviously, Itachi had told him in secret.

Naruto knew what little possibility there could have been of Minato suspecting him was now gone and with that reassurance, he left

He went to the namikaze compound climbing through his window he walked over to his desk setting down some chakra metal on the desk and drawing an armor seal on the metal and a chakra storage seal beside his eye storing his chakra and nine tails chakra 10-90 respectively.

He then placed the chakra metal up ways taking out a container turning it upside down and 4 sharingan eyes popped out he put two of them to the side and two on either side of the chakra metal putting chakra into the metal activating the armor seal.

Transferring the Sharingan on the left's chakra to the one on the right making it a sort of two in one... Hopefully, he did the same with the other pair and set them on the table.

Since he had no real medical experience his plan was to just let his Uzumaki chakra do all the healing so like ripping off a bandage he did it short and sweet, ripping out his own two eyes and placing them with the Sharingan now he slowly filtered the nine tails chakra into his eyes for two reasons.

One this would cause the instant evolution of the Sharingan due to the massive amount of hate

Two since this was a loose piece of chakra it would easily mistake him for Naomi and since he put some of his own chakras in there he could funnel them straight into his eyes, making it like he was a natural born Uchiha.

Then slowly injecting Sasuke's blood into his left eye so the nine tail chakra had something to work with when making him a natural born Uchiha.

Everything was going smoothly until suddenly an immense pain arose in his right eye he squirmed out of his chair and on to the ground rolling about in pain.

He clenched his first trying to resist the need to scream when all of a sudden it stopped.

He shakily got up making his way over to his wardrobe taking out a kunai he looked at his reflection.

He whispered to no one but himself "what the hell" he dropped the kunai.

He saw his right eye it was something along the lines of what he expected a Sharingan with two rings and six tomoes but his left eye was purple with six circles inside.

He would try to figure out what this strange eye was.

 **(one month later)**

In the last week, Naruto had begun to research the abilities of the Sharingan but he couldn't find anything on the fourth form.

He realized it took massive amounts of chakra to keep his eyes active since it was basically four eyes.

He had begun the read of his favorite books again he just finished tobirama's and was now doing Madara's he opened the book and something strange was happening two texts were overlapping the first four words of each were the same hello wielder of he could also make out the fifth word in each text which were different enough to make out Sharingan and rinnegan.

He decided to deactivate his dojutsu reading over the book again this time it was a paragraph on variables he realized Madara had planned for everything if someone had the Sharingan they would only see the Sharingan text if someone only had the rinnegan which he guessed was the name of his purple eye they would only read the rinnegan part.

But if anyone had both Madara left the variable clue the variable between reading the book normally and reading overlapping text is the eyes.

So he guessed he would just read it with one eye closed.

He decided to read it with his rinnegan closed first flicking through the pages utilizing his photographic memory, he no knew the abilities of the Sharingan they were vast and versatile but all were powerful as well, this magekyou was truly a force not to be messed with it could easily make a c class shinobi into an a class one overnight.

And he began his read of the book with his Sharingan closed this was enlightening, to say the least, who could imagine something so powerful it was, scary really once he had mastery of these powers there would have to be a new level of flee on sight more of a suicide on sight along those lines

 **A/N I'm going to be skipping all training partly because I'm lazy and partly because its, in my opinion,** **very boring to read**

 **(The next day)**

Naruto got up and got changed performing all the usual task to keep hygienic in the morning.

He sat at his desk and thought, he needed a plan if he was going to outsmart Minato and he continued to think, his mind was blank so he went through all the information Madara's book had on planning and finally he got something.

After Sasuke told Minato of the masked man naruto noticed something off Minato had reacted before thinking so either he was doing it test the legitimacy of Sasuke's story with such a forward reaction to see if Sasuke would show any signs of being proud or he had a history with this man and recalled a previous encounter.

He would store that possibility away for later.

For now, he would have to make the masked man out to be some sort of insane powerhouse.

Step 1

Make Minato think he had hiraishin

Step 2

At the same time put 100 powerful exploding tags off outside Konoha and leave a note insinuating this was the masked mans doing.

Step 3

Leave hiraishin marks on the rest of the family including Minato

The result of all of this

Minato would use all the anbu to protect his family and would be training constantly in preparation for an attack he would also be constantly working to solve the masked mans hiraishin to remove it from the family, and so Naruto could as much as he wanted without any suspicion.

Time to commence step 1 thought naruto jumping out his bedroom window toward the Hokage tower he put on a henge to look like a random chunin and threw the hiraishin kunai through Minato's window hitting the wall.

He disappeared and reappeared inside the shinobi store stealing all their strongest explosion tags and planting them outside Konoha in a bundle and setting them off.

 **(with Minato)**

Minato couldn't believe his eyes a hiraishin kunai that wasn't his it was almost identical only there an entire square cm of seal dedicated to protecting the seal.

This could be only one person "that bastard" that masked individual that gave him so much bother back then.

But before that train of thought could be continued he heard a huge explosion once he looked he saw smoke rising outside the village he brow furrowed he would catch him this time he took out a hiraishin kunai and through it so fast his anbu guards couldn't see it move.

He arrived and saw... no one absolutely no one he saw almost nothing but there was a note on the ground "let the games begin"

Everything he could do he would do to catch this man and he'll make him pay dearly, he would have to wait until the next incident and act fast to catch him.

 **(that night with Naruto)**

Naruto had been working on a counter seal to the ones that kept his door locked and he was, done, now with that done could get downstairs and apply his hiraishin to the family.

So he pressed his seal against the door it did not break the seals, because to avoid suspicion he created a key, not a battering ram that's why he drew the seal separate from the door.

So with him downstairs he masked his chakra and sneaked down a few hallways past the library and into Naomi's room which was easy enough and applied the seal without her wake.

Minato and kushina were a different story though even the slightest shift in the air would wake these two so he added a little to the plan.

He went back to his room before activating the seals on his door though he created a shadow clone which henged as the masked man he saw and into Minato and kushina's room the clone waited for the real Naruto to undo his deactivation of the seals and with a burst of speed flew by kushina placing a hand on her shoulder and Minato placing a hand on his shoulder as well they both woke up.

Minato For a stab to the gut to quickly end the fight and it landed

Minato grinned "finally you're dead you will not touch my family any longer, don't ill keep you're hiraishin as a mark of respect for such a formidable opponent" but the before he could even raise his hand to lift up the mask the masked man disappeared in smoke.

"was that him?" asked kushina dropping out of her battle stance.

"he's a monster," Minato said his posture slouched and his head down

"what makes you say that now," Kushina asked walking up behind Minato

"look at your shoulder" she did it was just a hiraishin mark

"what is it" she raised an eyebrow at him what's so bad about that

"it's not mine it's his"

"we're dead already"

"Wait if he got the hiraishin mark on us why hasn't he come to kill us yet" kushina inquired

Minato's eyes widened "he... he wants us alive but why"

Minato answered his own question " I think I have narrowed it down to three possibilities one he just wants to torture us more two this is all a distraction three a bigger plan we haven't thought of one of those three"

"I guess you're right but what now," kushina asked sitting back down on the bed

"well if it's a distraction I'm guessing that means he wanted to do something in the village without worry so in case of that I'll have more anbu on patrol,

or if it was the torture one He'll have put a hiraishin on Naomi But even if there is one on her we can't rule out the possibility of a distraction."

"I see so what are the possibilities of him killing us"

Kushina asked scared for her life

"well low for now but no matter what they get higher as time goes on either he'll finish what he's trying to distract us from or he'll end the torture by killing us," Minato said solemnly

He looked up at his wife meeting her gaze he kissed her on the forehead saying "go to bed I will be up for a few nights I need to unravel the protection seal he has on his hiraishin"

Kushina couldn't argue because she agreed but she refused to sleep while he was working she would help him unravel that protection seal.

"I see it seems we have a few all-nighters to get through" this surprised Minato he smiled at her

They both nodded and walked down the hall into Minato's library

 **(10 minutes later)**

"that was too easy," kushina said over her shoulder to her husband

"I know," Minato said as he placed the bit of writing around the hiraishin to stop it from working

But before their seals could take effect the protective seal around the hiraishin changed

"I knew it was too easy this guys good" kushina sighed

 **(the next morning)**

A young redhead woke up and instantly noticed a change in the stench from her room she looked around to try and find what caused this

She sniffed again it was, ink coming from, herself? She looked at her arm it was a seal a hiraishin one it wasn't like hers or daddies there was a protective seal around it pretty easy to break one as well she decided to leave it and went to try to find her mother and father

She walked out of her room and smelt her parents in the library

"mum, dad what are you doing" they looked at the door to see their daughter in her pajamas

"Oh sweety we're trying to break this seal," kushina said raising her arm

"I have one too how'd we get it," Naomi asked curiously

"remember the masked man I told you about it was him he broke in last night and gave us it," Minato said still concentrated on his work

"that can't be good that means he has hiraishin I'm guessing we're the only people who know," Naomi said walking forward to take a look at their work

Both parents nodded then Minato looked up "well, you're the seal prodigy you take a look" she nodded

"well the first thing that pops out to me is that the protective seal is a circle that means he has way too much room to fit all those other seals in and at the same time we could just cut all chakra off from the seal causing it to shut down" they lowered their heads

"we already attempted that it just functions fine no matter what," kushina said looking back up at her daughter

"simple then overload the seal" Minato shook his head showing they already tried but then his face lit up along with Naomi

Miraculously they both said the same sentence "well if we overload the seal it has to store the chakra so if we take it away from chakra it'll try to absorb natural chakra and turn to stone"

And so the procedure began they cut off all chakra flow to their arm and as a defense mechanism it started to absorb natural chakra

Instantly it turned to stone and they all peeled it off their skin

 **(with Naruto)**

"Shinra Tensei" immediately an invincible force ripped up the vast forest for a mile or two ahead of him

"I think I have that down," he said resting on his knees

He was about to lie down when suddenly he threw a hiraishin kunai at a tree

"fast and accurate," the masked individual said dodging the kunai by leaning to the right

Naruto hiraishined up to the tree and spin kicked the masked man who ducked under and went for a punch to that, that shall not be named Naruto created a shadow clone was he was training and did a kawarimi with it dodging the hit

He looked up to where the masked man was to see him still there "whats your name" he inquired "Tobi" came a simple reply "ok Tobi why are you fighting me" he asked looking at him "your eyes, I do not want to steal them I simply want to know what you can do with them" he replied looking at Naruto like an ant "well if you were watching me train then you already know"

"I see, I told my spy not to tell me to keep me on my toes but this, this is useless, well since we can't fight how about you tell me why do you stay here, I have a free space in my organization if you need somewhere to go" he questioned Dropping from the tree branch onto the ground

"I need protection and the village provides that" he stated calmly

"I see so you're blaming everything on me to distract Minato and his anbu from your training"

He stated showing that he had been watching

"I'm going to ask you something that could be purely coincidence" he paused letting it sink in " are you Madara Uchiha" he looked up meeting his Sharingan with his own Sharingan " I am" Naruto could feel the weight of those words in the air

They continued their staredown Madara spoke "so anyway there is something my information man wasn't around for your double sharingan I don't know how you achieved it but it is useless same with the double rinnegan there is a way to overcome this though you would have to become my student to find out"

Naruto's eyes widened the slightest bit but Madara caught it "I see that wasn't expected was it but just imagine having mastery of those eyes and making them even more powerful its perfect me and you"

Naruto looked up he thought about it "i guess I could do that"

Concentrating on the clouds he said "you know that was the first time I trained my eyes I've been stuck with a choice really, I don't want anybody going through what I went through with my family they ignored and despised me I truly want peace but to achieve that I need power and theres one thing holding me back from perfection" he restarted the sateroff "emotions, I hate them all but there my family"

Madara chuckled "you know you remind me of me, but eventually you'll come to the same outcome as me we're fighting for the peace of millions so a few ants can die to save the ant hill"

Naruto understood "train me Madara Uchiha teach me the secrets of my eyes and this world shall see the true face of peace" he shouted

Madara walked to him and grabbed his shoulder they disappeared in a vortex

 **(unknown)**

They reappeared "the next year will be excruciating if you have time to rest then you're doing it wrong now here's a scroll 1000 pushups if you don't have everything on it perfected in 3 hours"

Naruto gulped he was in deep

 **(1 year later)**

"ok that's one year exactly you are now my equal" Madara said looking impressed

"good I will take my leave"

Madara slipped into a fighting stance "no you will test your prowess first" Naruto didn't even react before he disappeared

He threw a straight jab at Madara but Madara slipped under trying to throw a hook at his liver

But Naruto grabbed his hand twisting his wrist and kicking at his face Madara grabbed his leg and went for a head but to the stomach but Naruto hiraishined to mark he had placed on his wrist

He went to punch Madara's face but Madara fell back before it could connect

"good you switched taijutsu styles so much I couldn't predict anything" Madara spoke making naruto smirk

Both activated their eyes but strangely naruto's sharingan looked normal

 **(flashback 1 month ago)**

"Naruto you have almost completed your training you are ready for the secret," Madara said intriguing Naruto "listen carefully, the sharingan as you know has abilities that can only be achieved with two sharingan this is because we need a certain amount of what we'll call s cells so having one we won't reach the required s cells, of course, you found a way to bypass this but there is a better way if you have a rinnegan it needs r cells but with both you can create sr cells which have the potential to be 100x more powerful so undo the process you did to create the rinnegan and sharingan and put a single rinnegan and sharingan in your eyes"

 **(flashback end)**

"Shinra Tensei" a huge destructive wave blasted Madara

But before any real damage could be done he used Kamui when the wave died down naruto shouted "bansho kokuin" creating a small sphere in his hand and throwing it at Madara, it picked up all the debris created by the Shinra Tensei along the way and hitting Madara in the stomach sending him flying back

Madara backflipped getting back on his feet "fire release fire dragon flame bullet" he shouted sending a giant dragon at Naruto. Naruto created two shadow clones and jumped back the two shadow clones shouted "water release gunshot" two blasts of water came out of their mouths hitting the dragon dousing it

Madara followed up with "fire release exploding ash technique" he put his hand to his mouth blowing out gunpowder to cover the entire room. He activated Kamui and lit a match exploding the gunpowder

Naruto raised his hand showing mastery of the rinnegan he hadn't shown before without saying a word releasing a pulse of gravity pushing all gunpowder away from him

"stop it you two" zestu popped out of the ground "you're putting a strain on the seals that stop you being detected"

And with that Naruto left not looking anymore conversation

 **Tell me what you think, please leave the criticism constructive**


End file.
